Cambios de Emocionales
by Angel19e
Summary: Dos chicas con ideas distintas del amor, Aria cree que debes enamorarte cada vez que puedas, el chico perfecto es el chico malo, Emma que el amor es algo que esta prohibido, llegando al punto de que es un asco aunque si se llegara a enamorar tiene que ser del típico chico bueno. Esto hasta que llegan a Sweet Amoris.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Chinomiko, creadora de Corazón de Melón.**

Por circunstancias de esta vida me he visto obligada a asistir al instituto Sweet Amoris, en Villa Kiss, mis padres han encontrado la iniciado nuevas vidas y familias por separado, mi hermana se ha sentido lo suficientemente cómoda con la pareja de mi madre y su hijo como para convivir con ellos, mi padre por otro lado, ha tenido una hija con otra persona, por otro lado yo no es que desee que regresen juntos y que anhele esa falsa e infantil ilusión de que mis padres envejezcan juntos, pero me es difícil encajar en sus nuevas vidas, por lo cual terminaron decidiendo que viniera a vivir con mi prima Aria, ella estudia aquí porque tenía serios problemas en nuestra ciudad.

Bien lo admito yo estuve involucrada en esos problemas también aunque en circunstancias totalmente distintas, además gracias a esos pequeños problemas de una manera otra yo terminaba siendo la mala influencia para Aria y me cree una reputación, ella posee una complexión muy parecida a la mía, exceptuando claro que ostenta mas busto que yo y claro su cabello es rosa y sus ojos violetas, su personalidad es totalmente extrovertida y dulce muy distinta a la mía, que como lo describió la pareja de mi madre soy "huraña", el único defecto de Aria es su gusto en hombres, ella le ha interesado el típico estereotipo de chico malo, ya saben con pinta de roquero, que deteste la autoridad y claro el físico es también importante, es de ahí de donde surgieron la mayoría de nuestros problemas, por su búsqueda de este tipo de sujetos hemos terminado en situaciones desagradables, perseguidas por bribones y claro ella amenazada de muerte por uno de ellos y yo en la cárcel por agresión, pero no era justificado fue en defensa propia y claro la de ella en cambio yo prefiero los chicos dulces, que se preocupan por las otras personas, en realidad me sentí atraída por varios chicos que a decir verdad me rechazaron y explicaron que en realidad quien les gustaba era Aria y que a mí me veían como una hermana o algo así incluso el niño que seguía insistentemente a Aria, Ken me dijo que yo era como su hermana o hermano pues a veces no soy muy femenina, eso solo me llevo a pensar que para mi el amor estaba censurado, alo que existe pero que no puedo ver que esta prohiido y llegue a una conclusión el Amor es un asco pero en fin, cualquiera que nos conozca dirá que somos hermanas y a pesar de nuestras diferencias es la única persona en la que en realidad confió.

Es así como termine en este lugar, bajando cajas del camión y teniéndolas que subir al 4º piso de este edificio, el apartamento donde nos encontramos posee dos habitaciones, una sala, una cocina, un baño. Claro mi habitación es hermosa y tiene un balcón que da a la calle, cuando Salí al balcón pude ver en el balcón de la par un perro negro, creo que era un Becerau aunque no lo vi bien pues estaba dormido. Pero sigo preguntándome ¿por qué demonios el ascensor tiene que averiarse justo cuando tengo q subir todo esto? y como es costumbre sin ayuda. Me encontraba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos cuando choque con alguien en las escaleras al 3er. Piso claro como no chocar sí llevo 2 cajas grandes una encima de otra lo cual hacia que mi visibilidad fuese nula y voy pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

-Perdón-dije rápidamente

-Te mas cuidado Niña- dijo una voz masculina-puedes hacer que alguien caiga

-¡He dicho que lo siento!-dije de inmediato-

-¡qué falta de modales!, un por favor no te matara

Solo seguí subiendo, sin mirar atrás, ese fue el único incidente que tuve después de ese pude subir las cajas sin problemas, tarde 3 horas en subir todo cuando termine arregle mi habitación desempaque todo para lo cual habían pasado 2 horas más, al ser martes, Aria se encontraba en el instituto, así que me quede completamente sola, decidí tomar un baño para relajarme, luego me asome al balcón donde estaba ese perro, el cual al verme empezó a mover la cola.

-Hola – mientras le sonreía- te ves feliz de vivir aquí

El cachorro solo se limito a ladrar y sentarse mientras me veía, me despedí del cachorro y me dirigí a la cocina tanto ajetreo por la mañana abre el apetito, cuando llegue note que el perro estaba a la par mia-

-¡Oye! ¿Tienes hambre?- a lo cual recibí un ladrido y un meneo de cola-bien veamos que tiene de comer Aria, mmm… casi nada, unos sándwiches de jamón te parecen- los prepare y nos dirigimos a mi habitación – y ¿cómo te llamas?- en su collar pude leer Demonio- Lindo nombre el mío es Emma

Y ahí pase mi tarde con Demonio comiendo Sándwiches y viendo televisión, antes de que me diera cuenta me había quedado dormida, al despertar era de noche y el perro ya no estaba a la par mía. Escuche ruidos provenientes de la cocina, era Aria intentando cocinar, aunque no se si huevos carbonizados serian una buena cena.

-Aria, déjalo yo hago la cena

-Emma finalmente despertaste, ¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar?

-Si mucho-Mientas revolvía otros huevos- ¿Dónde esta demonio?

-¿El perro de Castiel?, Ese cachorro es demasiado temperamental, por lo cual es muy difícil que se lleve bien con alguien

-¿Cachorro? Creo que si lo llamas asi mientras tiene un nombre como demonio es algo fuera de lo común, Castiel es el chico del que me hablaste ¿Cierto?

-Si él, Lysandro y Nathaniel son mis amigos en el instituto.

-Dime ¿has visto a Ken? Digo vino a este lugar justo cuando tu viniste- mientras servisa en unos platos- Mañana iré a comprar comida, no tienes casi nada aquí

-Eso es porque no como aquí, sobre ken, su padre lo envió a la escuela militar, hoy fue a despedirse de mí

-Ya veo- Mientras llevaba un poco de comida a mi boca, en realidad estaba un poco triste de no ver a ken, después de todo es muy amable- ¿Como es Sweet amoris,?

-Es muy grande, con ken nos perdimos el primer día, pero te agradara. Mañana es día de clases, seguro tendrás que ir con Nathaniel a completar el papeleo el está en la sala de delegados, necesitas unas fotos las trajiste

-Si, las traje, ¿algo más?

-No nada-un silencio casi perpetuo estuvo entre ambas hasta que ella rompió el silencio con la peor pregunta que pudo hacer- ¿Viste a André después de lo sucedido?

-¿En realidad quieres saber de André después de lo sucedido? , pensé que te gustaba otro chico de aquí, cierto

-Si pero también quería saber si habías hablado con el, esperaba que aunque sea preguntara una vez por mi

-Si pregunto por ti pero luego de lo sucedido, no se atrevió a hablarme a mi fue a Gaby a quien le pregunto

-Ya veo

Preferí cambiar el tema pues de seguir preguntándole sabía que no tendría ningún caso, de todos modos al día siguiente debía ir al instituto y por fin podría conocer en qué clase de problemas se metería esta vez Aria.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano tome una duche, hice el desayuno, intente despertar a Aria pero sabe el cielo que ella siempre se levantara 5 minutos antes de que yo me vaya así que cuando dije que ya me iba escuche un "espérame", cuando finalmente bajamos las escaleras, un pelirrojo estaba en una motocicleta y le dijo que se apresurara a subirse ella lo hizo y ahí quede yo en la parada esperando el bus que por supuesto para mi mala suerte iba retrasado, llegaría tarde y como siempre Aria se las había arreglado para llegar puntual. Si esta era la vieja Aria y seguramente el pelirrojo con aspecto de malo era el chico que le gustaba, digo encaja a la perfección con el estereotipo de chico que le gusta a ella.

Finalmente llegue al instituto una anciana, bueno la directora me dio un sermón de porque a pesar de ser nueva debía respetar los horarios, era oficial aunque hubiera querido ser una persona diferente en este instituto ya estoy metida en problemas, la anciana no tuvo compasión, castigada, genial rompí record, el primer día y ya estaba castigada. Finalmente llegue a la sala de delegados, por un momento me quede quieta el chico era guapo y tenia el aspecto de niño bueno, no tarde en darme cuenta que su novia me miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Perdón vengo a dejar el resto de mi expediente.

-Si claro tu debes ser Emma, yo soy Nathaniel y ella es Melody, somos delegados, creo que ahora esta todo en orden, aquí están tus horarios y los respectivos salones

-Gracias has sido muy amable

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en preguntarme

-Gracias

Bien llego tarde a mi primera clase, será mejor que entre a la segunda en el salón B, ingles, pero aun había gente recibiendo clases así que decidí pasear un poco en eso me encontré de nuevo a la anciana y me dijo que seleccionara un club, pensé que el club de jardinería era la mejor opción, en mi antiguo instituto pertenecía al de Básquetbol pero no era muy buena al momento de competir, soy una mal perdedora.

Seguí paseando y subí las escaleras del segundo y luego del tercer nivel, llegue a la azotea, era un lugar magnifico, pacifico solitario, perfecto para leer, es un sueño que este lugar no tenga llave, casi es la hora de mi segunda clase y me dirigi al salón, cuando entre la mayoría se encontraba adentro, una pelirroja, una rubia y su sequito, Nathaniel, Melody, una chica con pelo violeta, un chico vestido de manera rara tipo edad media como se dice… victoriano creo que poseía heterocromia y su cabello era blanco, el pelirrojo y Aria.

-Emma aquí hay un lugar

-Buenos Días dije mientras me dirigía a mi asiento antes que pudiéramos hablar entro el profesor.

No pude evitar notar que el asiento que me dio Aria estaba junto al pelirrojo y ella quedo junto al chico con iris de distinto color, estaba divagando en mis pensamientos, cuando una bola de papel me golpeo al cabeza, cuando voltee el pelirrojo me hizo una seña de que viera la frente, cuando lo hice el profesor dijo

-Señorita Ema por favor pase a responder a esta pregunta.

-Si señor-Dije mientras veía que el pelirrojo intentaba taparse la risa con la mano

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron, tengo que ir al salón A donde tendría que pasar la tarde castigada, sorprendentemente en la puerta estaba el pelirrojo, el peliblanco y Aria

-No me digas Ema primer dia y ya castigada

-¿Quién se levanto tarde y me hizo esperarla para luego subirse a la moto de este sujeto?

-Este sujeto, tiene su nombre

-Perdón pelos de Cátsup

-¡Mi nombre es Castiel!

-El mío señorita es Lysandro- dijo el Peliblanco-

-Dime estos son los chicos con los que pasas tus días en este lugar,

- si pero mejor dime qué quieres que compre así vas directo a casa al salir de aquí

-No te preocupes yo iré aunque sea tarde, tu regresa a casa

-No me quedare con los chico ensayando, te dije que tocaba el bajo con ello asi que.

-Pero Castiel también esta castigado

-Lysandro gracias por recordármelo

-Bueno hasta luego- mientras entraba en la clase

El pelirrojo entro detrás de mi y la directora dijo que nos sentaramos, genial los dos solos en todo el salón, en realidad ¿nadie llegaba tarde a este lugar o nadie hacia nada que rompiera las reglas?, finalmente la anciana salió del salón y el pelirrojo dijo:

-Bien ya podemos irnos

-¿Irnos?

-Sí, crees que se quedara cuidándonos, ella regresara a su casa a mimar a su perro y rogara para que nos quedemos aquí.

-no es posible, si ven-Mientras me tomaba de la muñeca- ves ese es su auto

-Genial podre ir de compras temprano

-Demasiado emocionada por comprar comida

-Puede ser

-¡Oye!, cálmate no me cuentes toda tu vida de un solo

-Con permiso –Mientras me dirigía a mi casillero- creo que me puedo ir

-Un por favor no te mataría sabes

-Tú eres el sujeto de las escaleras

-Que este sujeto tiene nombre

-mmm… lo siento ya lo olvide, creo

-Muy graciosa. Soy Castiel y tú eres la prima de Aria

-Si soy su prima, gracias por decirme lo de la anciana me voy

-Hasta luego

En realidad, no quiero tener contacto con chicos con ese aspecto no de nuevo, puede que para Aria haya sido fácil superar lo sucedido, pero yo aun tengo miedo de que eso se repita, creo que lo mejor es que este año intente pasar desapercibida, ni siquiera debo intentar ser otra persona. Aria por favor no te metas en problemas.

POV ARIA

Finalmente mi Emma está en casa, la extrañe mucho, desde que vine aquí me encontré con diferentes tipos de personas pero nadie que pudiera suplir a Emma, suele mostrarse muy indiferente hacia las otras personas pero es ella la persona que mas me conoce, a pesar de que normalmente se encuentra metida en problemas siempre encuentra la manera de asumir toda la responsabilidad de sus actos, siempre lo ha hecho incluso en el incidente que me obligo a venir a este lugar, ella se encargo de asumir la responsabilidad, recuerdo que el regaño de nuestros padres fue muy grande, pero luego yo les explique a mis padres lo sucedido, fue así como decidieron con mis tíos alejarla también de la ciudad.A diferencia de ella mi idea del amor es que el amor debe ser vivido cada momento que este se presente, el amor es la experiencia más maravillosa que puede existir y cada persona tiene la oportunidad de experimentarlo cuantas veces quiera y de distintas maneras. Es por eso que estoy dipuesta a vivirlo en cada oportunidad que tenga, por otro lado creo que algo en ella impide que lo vea. Bueno eso ya no importa

Por alguna razón termino castigada el día de clases. Dice que es por mi culpa pero no lo creo, en fin, me dirigí al sótano para practicar con Lys mientras la directora se va a su casa y ellos pueden ser libres, digo ellos porque Castiel como es de costumbre termino castigado por faltar a algunas clases, normalmente no se dan cuenta de que no está en el salón pero el día de hoy falto a la primera clase. De pronto entro Castiel solo

-Castiel ¿Dónde está Emma?

-Dijo que iría de compras porque no tienes nada que comer en casa y luego iría directo a casa

-Sorprendente ¿dijo todo eso?

-Más o menos

-Típico, te aseguro que solo dijo que iría de compras

-si

-Parece que no habla mucho

-¿A quién se parecerá?

-No, tanto pero bueno, ya me acostumbre a demás es bueno escucha atentamente todo lo que le cuento, además creo que le gustan más sus libros, es extraño no verla con un libro diferente cada semana

-creo que no le caigo bien

-No es tu culpa Castiel, más bien esta juzgándote antes de tiempo, te aseguro que si te llega a conocer como nosotros, vera que eres una buena persona.

-Es cierto, es nueva y necesita su espacio Castiel

-Por lo menos ahora se que Aria ha estado hablando de nosotros

-¿Yo?

-Si tu, eso fue lo que ella dijo no "los chicos con los que pasas tus días"

-Bueno, es que… yo…

-Castiel deja de molestar a Aria, empecemos a tocar mejor

-Si claro ahora defiéndela.

Creo que solo ensayamos unos minutos y luego seguimos jugando, pasar el tiempo con ellos se ha vuelto tan natural para mi, al principio solo conocí a Castiel, pero luego conocí a Lys este hermoso chico de gustos extravagantes, que posee una voz angelical. Lo sé porque después del incidente del "fantasma" se vieron obligados a contarme que ensayaban en el sótano, la idea me pareció genial y me ofrecí como bajista del grupo. . Pero hay un chico que esta fuera de este pequeño circulo que atrae mi atención totalmente, es Nathaniel cuando se lo cuente a Emma quedara completamente sorprendida, normalmente me siento atraída por chicos como Castiel pero esta vez, me atrajo todo lo contrario, un chico sumamente responsable, el delegado principal, desde el momento que ingrese al instituto me han cautivado sus ojos, su forma de vestir, no lo sé lo único que es seguro es que me he sentido atraída por un chico como él. Cuando terminamos de ensayar:

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a casa

-Creo que yo pasare comprando una amburguesa

-Espero que mi hermano haya hecho la cena

-Sabemos que esto terminara en que pediremos pizza por separado, porque no mejor vamos a mi casa y comemos una entre todos

-Claro

-me encantaria

Cuando llegamos a casa los invite a comer, normalmente pedimos pizza, pero esta vez sabia que Emma se las alegraría para prepara algo de comer, mi sorpresa fue cuando llegamos estaba sentada en el suelo jugando con Demonio, ese perro que con su fuerza me arrastro la primera vez que lo vi, ahora parecía un cachorro jugando "luchitas con mi prima"

-¿Demonio?-dijimos todos al unisono-

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa

-Está haciéndome compañía, no es cierto- mientras tomaba las orejas del perro y las acariciaba

El perro ladro como diciéndole que era cierto

-Creo que Demonio tiene una nueva amiga

-Me sorprende que le caigas bien

-Bueno es que él es tan noble

-A mi sorprende que parezca un cachorro – recibí un gruñido por parte del perro- de acuerdo que temperamento

-¿Es tuyo?

-Si

-Me cae bien tu perro

-¿Mi perro te cae bien?

-Si

-Lysandro, Castiel y yo vamos a pedir pizza ¿tu quieres?

-Hay pasta en la olla si quieren comer

-¿Tu no comeras?

-Si pero yo estoy segura que comeré pasta

Era la primera cena que compartíamos los cuatro empezamos a platicar y empezaron a interactuar más con Emma pero por alguna razón termino peleando con Castiel y marchándose a su habitación.

-Emma es algo temperamental muy distinto a ti Aria

-Puede que si pero que le vamos a hacer

-Yo se que vamos a hacer-dijo Castiel parándose de la silla- veremos una película

-¡Guau! Castiel que animo

-Pues no es que este animado pero compre esta nueva película de terror y quiero verla

-¿Terror?

Empezamos a verla y no pude evitar taparme los ojos, el terror estar bien si no hubiera tanta sangre por todos lados, estaba entre el asco y el miedo, es típico ese tipo de películas no es muy agradable. Pero parece que a Castiel le encantan y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que demonio se fue atrás de Emma. Cuando termino la película Lysandro se fue a su casa y Castiel a su apartamento, llamo a demonio quien salió del cuarto de Emma y salió con él, En realidad no creo que el primer día de Emma haya sido tan malo


	2. Chapter 2 ¿celos?

Han pasado algunos dias desde que Emma vino a casa algo sucedió que ahora me no me despierta para irnos juntas y a pesar de que quiero hablar con ella en el instituto, sigue desapareciendo y por alguna razón no se lleva nada bien con Castiel. Estos días he estado intentando acercarme a Nathaniel, a pesar de que he pasado semanas observándolo no hace más que ver el papeleo y las cosas que debe hacer como delegado, me pregunto si se divertirá en algún momento.

-¡Oye! Aria, escuchaste lo que dije

-Perdón Castiel, estaba pensando que me decias

-No pienso repetirlo dos veces

- Vamos hazlo por mi

-De acuerdo que nos han ofrecido la oportunidad de tocar en un bar cercano, así que pienso que debemos aprovechar dicha oportunidad ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que si, es una gran idea

.Ves Lysandro te dije que no se negaría

-Bien lo admito ganaste

Nos encontrábamos platicando de eso cuando por la entrada del salón, vi entrar a Nathaniel, la puertas se iba a cerrar justo frente al rostro de Emma, ya que tiene la mala costumbre de andar leyendo mientras camina

-¡Emma!

-_¿Eh?

Justo antes que le diera en el rostro Nathaniel la detuvo. No escuche que le dijo pero pude ver como ella asentía con la cabeza, y sostenía el libro con más fuerza entre sus brazos, vi a Nathaniel sonreírle, sé que es Emma pero este sentimiento que surgió es este momento, se siente extraño estar enojada solo porque ella obtuvo esa sonrisa de él, que puede llamarle la atención a Nathaniel, que tiene ella para en pocos días haber obtenido ese sonrisa. Estoy tan molesta

-Aria ¿qué sucede?- dijo Castiel moviendo su mano frente a mi

-¿De qué?

-Gritaste de repente el nombre de tu prima y después no dijiste nada

-¡ah eso! No pasa nada pensé que la puerta le daría en la cara – en estos momentos quisiera que le hubiera dado- pero Nathaniel la detuvo a tiempo.

-Quien diría ahora el delegadito es el héroe de Emma

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No es obvio

-Bueno no creo que un héroe tal vez solo amigos –Dijo Lysandro pensativo-

-¿Amigos?

-Cálmate de otro modo todos se darán cuenta

-Cierto perdón

-¿Qué sucede Aria estas toda roja, te sientes bien?

-Si no es nada Emma estoy bien

-En serio, no parece

-Lo está déjala tranquila

-No te metas pelirrojo

-Que mi nombre es Castiel

-Como sea

LA clase comenzó, durante toda la clase no pude dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, antes de que saliéramos, Nathaniel llamo a Emma y ella me dijo que me adelantara, estuve incomoda todo el tiempo que estuve en casa que está sucediendo, quiero saber que siente Emma por Nathaniel, pero tengo miedo de que ella quiera ser su novia de ser así estoy segura de que no puedo permitir que ella se quede con Nathaniel, no puedo.

-¡Aria! ¡Pon atención te estas atrasando en el tiempo!

-Lo siento estoy algo distraída

-Vamos tenemos que ser buenos dentro de 2 días es nuestro primer toque en el bar, así que concéntrate

-De acuerdo lo hare

-Castiel si Aria no se siente bien debemos dejar que descanse

-Tienes razón

-Aria terminamos por hoy

-Gracias

-Vamos a casa

Justo cuando salíamos del sótano escuchamos unas voces era Emma y Nathaniel, Emma solo reía, y Nathaniel, bueno a él no le entendí nada de lo que dijo. Cuando llegamos al pasillo Nathaniel se despidió de ella y se marcho

-¿aun siguen aquí? Bueno creo que en realidad aman la música

-Claro que la amamos de no ser así no estaríamos aquí

-¿Qué hacías con Natnaniel?

-Yo… solo platicaba con él

-¿de qué?

-Aria a veces eres muy curiosa- dijo Lysandro poniendo su mano en mi hombro-ella no te pregunta que haces con nosotros

-Si pero yo

-Solo me mostro la biblioteca, cálmate

-En serio estoy mas tranquila- aunque eso era mentira-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Si claro

-Bien la princesa ya dio su orden vamos, adiós Lysandro

-¿tiene que venir el pelirrojo con nosotras?

-es mi amigo puede venir con nosotras, ademas vive en el mismo edificio no crees que es algo lógico

-Bien estas actuando raro sabes, iré a la librería, los alcanzo luego necesito un nuevo libro

-De acuerdo

Me siento rara no entiendo que estoy sintiendo, además es Emma es la persona que dice el amor es un asco, no me voy a enamorar aunque cuando éramos niñas me dijo que si algún dia se enamoraba seria de un chico bien vestido, amable, inteligente, todas las características que Nathaniel posee, ella podría enamorarse de él, y él de ella, eso seria terrible.

-Finalmente me dirás que te sucede

-Castiel no me pasa nada

-Si claro, tu prima tiene razón, estas actuando raro, ahora dime que sucede

.Estoy enamorada de Nathaniel

-¿Qué?

-Si estoy enamorada de él y creo que Emma puede estar enamorada de él también, eso sucede y no puedo evitar sentir miedo de no poder intentar estar junto a él

-Ya veo, no te preocupes yo te ayudare

-¿Cómo lo haras?

-Eso será un secreto, pero debes prometerme que dejaras de comportarte de esta manera.

-Lo prometo.

POV EMMA

Aria ha estado actuando de manera extraña, ¿será por qué he intentado alejarme de ella? No se debo pensarlo muy bien, finalmente cuando llegue a casa.

-Aria camino a casa compre pastel ¿Quieres?

-Eso ni se pregunta

-Veo que te ha cambiado el humos

-Bueno es normal, no puedo tener mal genio todo el tiempo ¿o si?

-No, no puedes, es un alivio que estés más calmada

-Bueno me voy a mi cuarto

-No quieres que hablemos

-No, tengo tares

-Como quieras

Bueno al menos la mala cara se le fue, no sé que es lo que sucede pero tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz.

Al día siguiente.

Temprano como ya era costumbre me levante, hice el desayuno y Salí hacia el instituto, me pareció extraño Castiel solo se quedo viéndome fijamente cuando pase por la entrada, ese chico tiene algo que empieza a inquietarme.

Al continuar con las clases, la mirada de ese chico me inquietaba cada vez más, finalmente decidí ir a mi lugar "seguro" bueno uno de mis lugares, la azotea, este lugar es muy especial y tranquilo

-¡Oye niña!, deja al Delegadito tranquilo

-¿Que te gusta?

-Si claro, no seas idiota, al estar detrás del delegadito, estas lastimando a Aria y yo no puedo permitir que le hagas daño

-Quiere decir que quien te gusta es Aria, Estúpido pelirrojo, yo nunca la lastimaría, además el Nathaniel esta interesado en ella, no en mi así que si eso era lo que tenias que decirme, ya te puedes ir

-Crees que soy tan idiota como para creer en tu palabra, no lo siento me asegurare de eso

-Haz lo que se te de la gana, solo no te metas en mi camino

-Tu no te metas en el camino de Aria

-No lo hago

-Dime que quería el delegadito contigo

-No te incumbe ni a ti ni a Aria y de querer saberlo pregúntaselo a él seguro te lo dira

-Nilña….

Antes de que terminara tome mis cosas y me marche de ese lugar

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras me encontré con Nathaniel

-Emma gracias por el libro es muy bueno lo quería leer desde hace tiempo

-Me alegro que te haya gustado

-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada no te preocupes

-¿Nada? Tus ojos

-Dijo que nada no te incumbe-dijo el pelirrojo detrás mio

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que esté involucrada tu persona?

-Este idiota no tiene nada que ver, permiso llego tarde a clase

Mentí decidi saltarme las clases, lo único que se me ocurrió es salir del instituto y tratar de tranquilizarme, pero justo cuando lo intentaba vi un auto conocido


	3. Chapter 3 un encuentro con el pasado

Hace un año:

-Aria vamos, dijiste que no me obligarías a ir otra vez y mirame siendo arrastrada de nuevo a ese bar

-Emma no te quejes, prometiste estar siempre a mi lado y en estos momentos el amor a tocado mi puerta al fin, dejaras que vaya sola

-Llevas usa semana de conocerlo no crees que el debería hablar primero con tu madre, para luego salir sin exponerte a ese tipo de lugares

-Vamos ese tipo de lugares, tu los frecuentas cuando no tienes nada que hacer así que noe s tan malo vamos

-De acuerdo.

Una vez en el bar

-Miren quien esta aquí es mi muñequita y tu eres

-su guardaespaldas así que cuidado con lo que haces.

-¡Que miedo! Tienes un rostro lindo pero una actitud pésima

-¡André, Emma basta! Compórtense por mi

-Que te acompañe no quiere decir que me tiene que agradar tu amigo

-¿Amigo?

-Novio Emma él es mi novio ¿por qué no lo entiendes?

-Eres un poco cabeza dura ¿Quieres una cerveza?

-No gracias no quiero nada

-Eres demasiado testaruda, espero no seas un problema

-En cuanto te comportes

-jajajaja buena broma, muñequita quieres ir a mi auto

-Claro

…

-¿Que te parece?

-Es hermoso amot, y el color azul acero es mi favorito

-Lo sé, supuse que como mi muñequita, querrías estar en un auto que te agrade, es difícil conseguir que sea de este color pero tengo mis contactos

-Un buen pintor de autos puede hacer eso por 250 no es nada nuevo no presumas

-Veo que sabes algo de autos

-No se de autos pero tengo amigos que si y es lógico

-Dicen mis fuentes que te gusta ir a la rosa negra, un bar que a pesar del nombre puede ser peligroso para chicas como tu

-Chicas como yo, deja de enviar a tus "amigos" para que averiguen no es conmigo con quien sales

-Me gusta tener garantías

-Dejen de bromear vinimos para divertirnos

Época actual

Es el auto de André, demonios debe estar buscando a Aria, ese bastardo, no puedo dejar que nos descubra. ¡demonios!

Ahora no puedo alejarme de Aria por mas miedo que tenga no puedo permitir que la encuentren sola

Al día siguiente

-Aria ¿Tienes que ir?

-Si no puedo quedarles mal a los chicos, ¿por qué tan preocupada?

-¿puedo ir a verlos?

-Claro que puedes

-Genial la niñita vendrá también

-Creí que no les importaría

-A mi no me importa además puedes ser una fan después de escucharnos

-Claro por qué no

Antes de llegar al bar, me cambie de ropa me puse un pantalón de lona una camiseta una chaqueta, me realice una coleta en cabello y me puse una gorra. Cuando llegamos al bar, no era muy diferente a los que ya conocía, olor a cigarro, cerveza, montones de gente y claro ese ambiente, los había evitado hasta este momento

Aria, Castiel, Lysandro y otros dos chicos empezaron a tocar, fueron bien recibidos y fue fantástico pero cuando voltee a ver a la Barra ahí estaban ellos André, Louis, Carlos esos tres tipos. Ellos bajaron del esenario, estaban muy contentos por la aceptación, esos tipos seguían ahí. Pero se levantaron y caminaron hacia donde estábamos

-Aria no crees que tu y los chicos deberían llevar los instrumentos a la camioneta

-Si claro vamos

Justo cuando se fueron voltee frente a mi estaban ellos tres

-Podría darnos permiso

-Alejaté de Aria

-Eres tu Emma, cuanto has cambiado, dime sigues siendo igual de testaruda

-¿Eres un bastardo como te atreves a buscarla después de lo que hiciste?

-No solo vengo por ella, también vengo por ti, o crees que se me olvido lo que me hiciste

-te merecías más imbécil

-sigues siendo indomable ¿eh?

-¿Que sucede Niñita?

-¡Castiel!, no sucede nada

-Tu novio, pensé que no necesitabas a un chico a tu lado

-Eso no es de tu incumbecia

-Olvidas que tengo mis contactos Emma, te diré algo lo que me hiciste lo pagaras caro

-Imbecil deja de molestar, y lárgate

-Tu no moleste niño esto es entre esta y yo

-Esta, si es mi novia por lo tanto respetala

-Deja de decir tonterías Castiel y tu Bastardo no te atrevas a acercarte a Aria de nuevo

-Te dije que no lo hare primero hare que vean sufrir a sus seres queridos para luego disfrutar torturarlas y tratarte como la zorra que eres

-imbecil- antes de que pudiera evitarlo Castiel golpero a André- largo

-Tu observaras eso también niñito

Se marcharon antes de que pudiera digerir lo sucedido, pude sentir como mis piernas temblaban

-¿Quiénes eran?

-Sabes en el lio en que te has metido

-No, explícamelo

-No debes proteger a Aria de mi si no esos tipos, no te alejes de ella, por nada del mundo

.Emma ¿Ese era André?

-¡Aria! –Solo pude asentir con la cabeza

-Nos encontraron

-Quieren explicarme

-Aquí no en casa-

Cuando llegamos a Casa Aria era un mar de lagrimas y lo que decía era apenas entendible

-Ahora me diran que es lo que sucede

-Yo te lo diré –dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá- hace tiempo:Aria se enamoro de Andre

Flash Back

-¿Aria quien te hizo eso?

-No es nada yo me lastime sola, me caí . mientras se cubria el ojo con la mano

-Fue el maldito de André

-Ese maldito, me las pagara

Tenia que encontrarlos, así que tome el bate de mi hermanastro, y me dirigí a el bar donde siempre estaba, para hacerlo salir rompi los vidrios de su auto

-Emma ¿Qué te sucede?

-a ti ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Cómo te atreviste a golpear a Aria –Antes de que pudiera responder golpee su rostro con el bate y Sali corriendo

Unos días después,

Mientras saliamos del colegio unos tipos nos suieron a Aria y ami a una camioneta, mordí a uno pero los otros dos me pusieron un pañuelo en el rostro y perdi el conocimiento

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Donde más Emma –era André- Creiste que te dejaría después de golpearme

-André ¿Dónde esta Aria?

-Cerca pero primero te hare pagar lo que me hiciste

Antes de que empezaran escuche el grito de Aria y el salió corriendo, como pude me solte de las cuerdas y Sali corriendo en el camino encontré un palo, cuando llegue a la habitación contigua estaba Aria rodeada por todos esos tipos sus ropas estaban rasgadas, no sé como pero los golpee a todos y la tome del brazo y salimos corriendo, cuando llegamos a la ocia informamos de lo sucedido pero resulta que yo tenia una orden de captura por lo que había pasado unos días atrás por lo cual me encerraron y llaron a mi tia y a mis padres

Fin del Flash Back

-Por eso ellos nos buscaban, también cuando André estaba desmayado por el golpe recuerdo haberle con su mismo cuchillo cortado el pecho, no se porque lo hice pero lo hice y ahora pagare las consecuencias de esas acciones

-No fue tu culpa

-Claro que no, fue mia por no hacerte caso

-No tu no podias saber lo que iba a pasar

-Por eso Castiel mantente a su lado y cuidala


	4. Chapter 4 lluvia

**Perdón por dejar la historia a medias, pero aquí esta la continuación, gracias. A quienes leen.**

Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que ví a André y a sus amigos, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas desde ese dia, pero eso solo me inquieta más, parece la calma antes de la tormenta, irónico estar pensando en esto, cuando las gotas de lluvia golpea el cristal de la ventana del salón, es tan tranquilizante y puede hacer que me pierda completamente en ese hermoso sonido, especialmente en un día donde el sr. Farres no ha llegado a su clase, ya que tiene los ultimos dos periodos,todos están haciendo lo que les da la gana, así que estar sumergida en mis pensamientos no esta mal, un momento para respirar.

-¡oye¡ ¿será posible que me prestes atención?

- lo siento Rosa, dime ¿que decias?

-¿ te gustaría salir conmigo?

-¿salir? Cualquiera pensaría que irías con Leigh

-bueno eso seria maravilloso pero digamos que es bueno para una pareja tomar distancia

-ya veo... Claro, estaré encantada de de acompañarte

-¡maravilloso! Este sabado nos vemos en el parque, ¿te parece?

-si nos vemos en la mañana

- es una cita- mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa- que no sea te olvide.

Es extraño que rosa me haya invitado, después de todo por el tiempo que he pasado en este lugar podría supone que a quien invitaria es a Aria, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte, es sonido es tan relajante...

-Emma, Emma despierta

-¿ qué pasa?

- tu que crees, Emma ya podemos irnos, eres la ultima en el salón, ¿cómo puedes dormir tan tranquila con todo el al poroto de los demás?

-Nathaniel es fácil después de todo esta lluvia es muy relajante

-no creí que fuera por algo tan simple, no crees que este tipo de cosas no son típicas De las persoas.

-es hermoso tener estas pequeñas cosas a mi favor, digo, son cosas que hacen que sea feliz.

-eres tan ingenua

-¿qué? ¿por qué?

-olvidalo, ya es tarde será mejor que salgamos..

- si claro.

Antes de quepjdiera darme cuenta él tomo mis cosas, salimos del salón y Castiel se aproximaba a nosotros.

- creó que te habia dicho que te alejaras

- eres sorprendente, ¿ solo para eso te has acercado?

- Castiel que haces aquí lasclases terminaron hace tiempo, esperaria que fueras el primero en largarte.

- lo que yo haga aqui no es de tu incumbencia delegadito

- Esto es una gran tonteria, gracias Nathaniel aun debes explicarme lo de "ingenua"- dirigí una mirada dedesprecio hacia Castiel- memtete en tus propios asuntos.

- Este asunto me incumbe a mi, crei habertelo dejado claro.

- ¡já! Nathaniel gracias por mis cosas, ¿puedes devolvermelas?

-Claro, ¿te iras sola bajo esta lluvia? ¿tienes conque cubrirte?

- no te preocupes, me gusta la lluvia

- biennos vemos el lunes

- Adios.

Camine apresuradamente a la zalida, estaba enfadada, pero no sé ¿el por qué? De mi enojo, sera posible que...

- Debo estar loca, ¿en realidad pienso salir bajo esta lluvia? creo que no tengo de otra.

Respire profundamente y sali del edificio, la lluvia era muy fuerte pero habia algo tranquilizante en ella. Cuando caminaba ha casa a lo lejos pude ver a André quien se dirigia hacia mi me detuve, ¿no se que hacer? ¿ qué debo hacer?.

Antes de que el llegara a menos de un metro una mano tomo mi muñeca y me halo hacia el otro lado de la calle.

- ¡ Castiel ! ¿ cómo?

- Vamonos por acá -mientras me llevaba por otro camino- debiste esperarme

POV ARIA

Este dia es maravilloso, no hay clases por la lluvia cuando dieron el anuncio salimos corriendo, no me percate que Emma no habia salido, hasta que alo lejos vi el auto de André, fue cuando Castiel y Lysandro me dijeron que tomaramos otro camino, llegamos a casa sanos y salvos pero después de una hora de la salida Emma aun no ha llegado a casa.

-Castiel, ¿ podrías ir por ella?

- bien de acuerdo iré por ella, pero solo por que lo pides

- gracias me haces muy feliz

Castiel fue por Emma y Lysandro se fue hace poco.

- bueno demonio solo qquedamos nosotros- ni siquiera volteo a verme- eres imposible.

El tiempo se hace eterno, cuando espero, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo. La ultima vez.

Flashback

- ¿Aria te encuentras bien?

- Emma, si aun no me han hecho nada.

- Bien debemos salir de aquí

-si

- ¿ puedes moverte?

-mis piernas se sienten débiles

-entonces te cargare

Tres días después

- esto fue solo tu culpa, eres de lo peor, te dije claramente que no metieras a Aria en problemas, me has decepcionado como hija, eres inutil

Carmen tranquilizante, esto no solo es culpa de Emma, Aria tan bien sabia lo que hacia

-no la defiendas Marie ella esta perdida, ella es la única que va a esos sitios, por tu culpa casi violan a tu prima, eres idiota

- madre nunca fue mi intención que la lastimaran yo...

- tú no mides las consecuencias de tus actos, ese igual a tu padre

- Carmen tranquilizante

-¿tranquilizarme? ¿ cuándo pretendes que lo haga? Si tengo a la inutil de mi hija metiéndose en líos, hasta en la cárcel término. Esta decidido, tengo la obligacion de mantenerte hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, pero si piensas meterte en problemas lo harás lejos de mi. ¿has ententendido?

-si, madre

- y una vez cumplida las mayoría de edad, te tendrás que mantener tú sola.

-si, madre

Mi tía sasalio enfurecida y mi madre fue tras ella

-Emma, siento haberte metido en este lío

- No es mi culpa por dejar que lo hicieras

Fin del Flashback

Entraron a casa Castiel y Emma Estaban completamente empapados,

-¿ qué sucedió?

- Nada, solo me quede dormida en clase

- ¿viste a André?

- no, no lo he visto desde el concierto

- que alivio

- ¿ qué comeremos hoy?

- come lo que quieras no tengo hambre. Gracias Castiel

- no hay problema

Y así fue como ella se fue a su habitación y no la vi hasta la mañana siguiente

-¿Emma, que haces despierta tan temprano en sábado?

-ire de compras con Rosa,

que bueno trae me algo

-si claro - mientras salia- nos vemos luego

POV EMMA

Me dirigí al centro comercial, es inmenso pero encintre a Rosa fácilmente fuimos a todas las tiendas, fue sumamente divertido ir con ella, cuando tomamos un descanso para comer no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿por qué has peleado con Leigh?

- ¿te diste cuenta?

- no es muy difícil, es fin de semana y no estas con él

- es complicado, el no es cariñoso, le cuesta mucho expresar lo que siente

- Es solo eso

-¿ solo eso? Eso es mucho

- puedes pedirle que te lo demuestre, como lo hacen otros novios, sin embargo tu te enamoraste de él por su peculiar forma de ser, imagino que tiene otras formas de demostrarlo,

-si pero a veces quiero masa

-¿ se lo has dicho?

-no

- entonces dicelo y veras que entrndera y tu también lo entederas

- lo haré,gracias por escucharme ¿ quieres un helado?

-si gracias

Mientras veía a Rosa alejarse escuche una voz detrás de mi

-Hola Emma

-André


	5. Chapter 5 Me gustas-Alejate

Desperte por ruidos extraños provenientes de la cocina; al salir de mi habitación vi a Emma arreglada para salir a decir verdad he perdido la costumbre de verla sin uniforme, últimamente solo me he dedicado a ensayar con los chicos, tanto que verla se me ha hecho muy difícil eso y que ella desde que viene se encierra en su habitación y no sale si no para comer y lo hace en pijama, es decir al verla vestida de esa manera casual es sumamente raro aunque pienso todo eso solo se me ocurre preguntarle:

-¿ Emma, que haces tan despierta en sábado?

- iré de compras-sin voltearme a ver con Rosa

-traeme algo

- si claro-mientras salía nos vemos luego

Y así se marchó, últimamente creo que me esta evitando, puede ser ¿ qué mi tía tenga razón y ella sea una huraña difícil de tratar?. Esta dándole vueltas al asunto cuando tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Nathaniel!- rayos y yo en pijama y sin arreglarme- ¿ qué te trae por aquí?

- Quería hablar con Emma ¿ se encuentra en casa?

- No ella salió, hace un momento fue de compras con Rosalya, pero yo puedo ayudarte.

- Ya veo, lamento haberte molestado, que ngas un buen día

- Espera, ¿ te gustaría desayunar?

- No quiero molestarte

- No es molestia, pasa te lo pido

No es posible, Nathaniel esta en mi casa, corrí a cambiarme y ha arreglarme, justo cuando sali pude verlo con uno de los libros de Emma en sus manos, ver ese cabello rubio con la luz de la mañana, y esa expresión tan pacifica al leer, es tan perfecto, pero es cierto le ofrecí un desayuno, ahora que hago, lo mejor que hago es cereal con leche para mi desayuno, ¿que hago?

-¿ pasa algo?

-yo... Yo...

-¿te ayudo?

-disculpa que te moleste

- permiteme

El solo hizo todo el desayuno, hizo wafles, huevos revueltos, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, plátanos, es sorprendentemente y por suerte estodo lo que me gusta, seria tan feliz si fuera mi esposo incluso si fuera mi novio, eso me gustaría tanto.

El desayunar solo con Nathaniel y hablar con el mientras tanto es una escena que solo en mis sueños podría vivir soy tan feliz.

- Nathaniel ¿ tienes algo que hacer?

- no, no tengo nada que hacer Aria ¿ por qué?

-¡ que felicidad! ¿ te gustaría pasar el día conmigo?

-si claro.

POV CASTIEL.

Antes que pudiera hablar con Aria vi al inutil de Nathaniel entrar a su departamento, ese rubio no me agrada, no desde el incidente con Debra pero si Aria es feliz con él no hay nada que pueda hacer, más que ayudarla, ella es alguien especial para mi, sin embargo hay algo que me inquieta sobre Emma, hay algo que no concuerda con ella y no se que pensar de ella. Finalmente encuentro a otra persona a quien querer, en quien confiar a quien quiero proteger de todo y de todos. El gran inconveniente es que vive con la persona que mas daño le hace, Emma creó que su pasado la ha alcanzado, y quiere compartir su carga con Aria, ella es tan hermosa y nuestros días eran perfectos podíamos pasar el día entero juntos sin ninguna molestia, pero desde que Emma ha llegado Aria ha estado muy tensa ademas gracias a su llgada me entere de lo que Aria sentia por el estupido delegado. A fin de cuentas no debo entrometerme en ese asunto. Creo que mejor iré al centro comercial por unas cuerdas para mi guitarra y me alejaré del drama de esas dos temporalmente.

Ingrese al centro y pude ver a Rosalya dirigirse a una heladería, bueno la saludare si la veo, ingrese a la tienda y pedí las cuerdas, ya las necesito no Sew por que de niños últimamente se han que ya han bajado de calidad o he estado estrfesado ultimamente. Demonios la vida era mas simple antes de Emma. Cuandovi a los chicos de la otra noche

- ¡ ey ! Andreu al fin la. Muñequita este sola

- te lo dije, hoy es un buen día, por suerte las cuerdas de mi guitarra se rompieron.

- amigo eres todo un genio y la suerte esta de tu lado, finalmente podre disfrutar de esa chica

-Louis, calmante es linda pero recuerda que es muy peligrosa.

- por peligrosa me llama mas la atención, después de todo la teminaras liquidándola, por que no disfrutarla antes. Sería un desperdicio que el no disfrutarla.

- no se porque siento que no soy el único interesado en hacerlo

- por que no es así, André vamos antes de que se nos escape.

- claro

¿ cuáles son sus intenciones? Pobre chica, ¿ quien será? Para mi sorpresa era Emma, demonios si algo le pasa Aria estará muy triste, que debo hacer, si intervengo puede que me meta en muchos líos, pero si no lo hago es posible que la lastimen.

En eso pude observar desde la ventana de la tienda como se acercaban a ella, y como al hablar el tipo moreno ella brinco luego vi como Rosalya corría hacia donde estaban ellos. Yo la intercepte antes que pudiera llegar.

-¿ Castiel? ¿ qué demonios haces? Tengo que ir con Emma

- No vayas

-¿ por qué?

- es peligroso

- no importa que no ves que la lastiman

- ¿ qué demonios?

Un tipo la tenia del brazo mientras mantenía una sonrisa y en ella se dibujaba una mirada de terror.

POV NATHANIEL

Ayer recibí una llamada de Emma pidiéndome que fuera temprano a verla a su casa, esa petición me pareció un poco extraña, normalmente me pediría que nos reunieramos eqn otro lugar para que Aria no supiera nuestro secreto.

Flash-back

Entraba en el salón de clases, después del receso y escuche gritar a Aria, cuando voltela puerta le daría a Emma en la cara la detuve a tiempo.

- ¿ estas bien?

-si, gracias por detener la puerta.

- No hay por que, además creó entender tu distracción a mi me fascina ese libro " La Dama de Blanco" es muy antigua pero muy buena.

-si lo sé, es la quinta vez que la leo.

- oye se que te parece raro pero ¿podriamos hablar cuando salgamos?

-si, claro

Cuando tocaron para salir la llame y ella se despidió de Arial Castiel y Lysandro y se dirigió a donde me encontraba, la lleve a la biblioteca uno es de sorprenderse que no había nadie en ese momento, así que me llene de valor, estaba decidido, hace tiempo que tome esta decision. Las palabras salieron de manera brusca.

-ayudame a conquistar a Aria

- ¿ qué?

- te lo suplico, en las circunstanias actuales no he tenido el valor de hablarle de mis sentimientos, así que te pido que me ayudes

- Aria tiene suerte-dijo después de soltar un suspiro- d acuerdo, debes esforzarte.

Fin del flash-back

Desde entonces ella y yo nos hemos reunido y ella me cuenta todo sobre Aria sus gustos, hobbies, anecdotas de pequeña, además me ha estado alentarlo a hablarle mas a Aria, me dijo que ella me daría la oportunidad de acercarme mas cuando estuviera listo.

- hermano ¿ a donde vas?

-Amber no te metas

-Nathaniel dime últimamente has estado diferente ¿ que sucede?

- nada hasta luego

Cuando llegue a casa de Emma comprendí por que me pidió que llegara, pasaría todo el día con Aria, sin embargo tuve miedo y estuve a punto de marcharme, pero Aria me detuvo, me invito a desayunar, fue un lindo gesto en especial por que se que ella no sabe cocinar.

Después de desayunar pase un día maravilloso con ella, fue un día perfecto, no importaba lo que pensaran mis padres, ni todos los regalos del mundo empañarían este momento, me arme de valor y fonfese mis sentimientos

-Aria, tu siempre me has gustado

-Nathaniel,

-mira se que tu puedes estar enamorada de Castiel, pero no puedo mantener esto en secreto, lamento si esto te incomoda

-Nathaniel, yo... Tu también me gustas.

Fueron las mas hermosas palabras que he escuchado, no pude evitar el impulso y la bese.

POV EMMA

-¿André?

-si soy yo y saluda a Louis

-hola bonita

-Alejate- dije mientras me levantaba e intentaba marcharme- no quiero saber nada de ustedes.

-demonios Emma -dijo mientras me sostenia el brazo- acaso Carmen no te enseño modales, por que creo que a Gabriel y a Antonio se los enseño muy bien son muy agradables.

-alejate de mi familia

-tu familia? Jajajaja si se que solo eres una carga para ellos, es decir les haría un favor si me decidiera a desdesaparecerte.

-callate

por que si tu madre y tu hermana son unas zorras se nota a leguas

-¡Callate! - mientras le di un golpe con el puño- jamas vuelvas a hablar de ellas no ensucies sus nombres con tu sucia boca

-¡ zorra! -mkentras me daba un golpe- nunca mas te atrevas a golpearme

El golpe me tumbo al piso, antes que me levantara vi a Castiel tomar del cuello a André y ponerlo contra la pared, luego lo golpeó, pero Louis logro apartarlo y golpearlo, yo golpeé a Louis después que golpeó a Castiel. Antes de que llegara a más la seguridad del centro comercial nos dedetuvo. Llevo a Andre y a Louis a una celda y a nosotros nos dejo esposados fuera de ella, nos sentamos.

-¿por qué te metes en estos líos?

-nadie pidió que te involucradas

-¿en serio? el golpe en tu rostro dice lo contrario

-no te incumbe

- claro que me incumbe, si no lo hago, alguien estaría muy triste

-con que por eso lo haces

-claro que lo hago por ella.

-ya veo

Antes que la conversación continuara, los policías llegaron y nos dejaron ir puesto que testigos dijeron que ellos dos me habían agredido y que Castiel solo me defendió, antes de que la discucion comenzara de nuevo Rosa llego y me abrazo

-Mira que te han hecho, tu rostro quedara marcado.

-esta bien se quitara en una semana, además para eso existe el maquillaje.

-¿ por qué te hicieron esto?

- es un problema que tengo desde antes de venir aquí.

-pero estas bien

-si estoy bien.

- Castiel y ¿ tu?

-he estado peor.

-bien vayamos a casa

-yo ire a casa de Leigh, arreglar e las cosas pero Emma estas segura de que estas bien

-si, si lo estoy

-Castiel cuida la

-no necesito que me cuiden. Además no quiero mas problemas

- sigues siendo tan insolente

-Castiel se bueno.

Todo el camino hubo silencio cuando llegamos al apartamento y abrí la puerta, vi a Nathaniel y Aria besándose en media sala. Cuando nos vieron se sonrojaron y al voltear pude ver la tristeza en los ojos de Castiel, Aria y Nathaniel se quedaron viéndonos.

-¿Qué les paso?- dijeron al unisono- ¿ por que tienen esos golpes?

Antes que pudiera contestar Castiel me tomo del brazo y me llevo a su apartamento y dijo "lo siento".


	6. Chapter 6 Dieciocho

POV ARIA

Finalmente mi sueño se hizo realidad, Nathaniel dijo que me quería, estoy tan feliz pero no entiendo la reacción de Castiel, puede ser que este enamorado de Emma y la este protegiendo de ver a Nathaniel de quien ella esta enamorada, el debe confesarse. Creo que debo ayudarlo a que se le confiese a Emma, si hago eso puede que Emma encuentre la felicidad.

-Aria ¿ pasa algo?

-No Nath sólo estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos

-¿ entonces si aceotaszer mi novia?

- por supuesto tontito

-sabes que soy muy feliz, pero debo irme a casa ya es tarde

-claro que lo entiendo nos vemos luego.

-si, te quiero

-yo te quiero más.

POV CASTIEL

Cuando era pequeño pense que las chicas son lloronas, ruidosas y sola o fastidiaban cuando fui creciendo solo lo confirme, pero surgió otra clasificación, en donde extrañamente encajaban otras chicas el tipo de chicas como Deberá o Aria, ese tipo de chica despistada que te cautiva el corazón con sólo verlo, con sus gestos, incluso su aroma es singular, el problema con ese tipo de chicas es que pueden desrrozarte el corazón de la misma facilidad con la cual la cautivan. Después de Deberá meprometi a mi mismo no enamorarme no de esa manera, me prometí que las cosas no dolerian tanto y así había sido hasta que esa ingenuidad de ojos violeta arrastro mi corazón, sin darme cuenta, caí de nuevo y lo lamento tanto, incluso fui capaz de abrir el camino para que ella fuera feliz con otra persona, soy un idiota. Y más aun después de mi reacción al ver esa escena, verlos besándose, ver sus labios en el estupiido delegado hizo que sintiera que caía en el vacío. Y mi primera reacción,, fue escapar y sin pensar tome a la chica que imagine tendría el corazón roto igual que yo.

- Finalmente lo encontré, sabes para alguien acostumbrado a pelear deberías tener mas analgésicos y claro hielo. ¿ qué prefieres helado o croquetas congeladas?

- croquetas, ¿ en serio estas acostumbrada?

- No soy Aria, no necesito un príncipe que me rescate. Se defenderme

- si pero aun así lo buscas

-no, no lo busco ya estoy acostumbrada a que los chicos se enamoren de ella, así que seque por más que un chico me guste es probable que este enamorado de ella

-eso debe doler

-las primeras quince veces, despues de veinte el corazón solo se estruja al verse enfrentado a la realidad-mientras me colocaba el analgesico- a estas alturas he perdido la cuenta y mi corazón solo esta adormecido.

- Aria es muy popular-dije mientras tomaba las croquetas- debió ser difícil que tuviera tantos chico

-cuida lo que vayas a decir-dijo mientras apretaba las concretas contra mi cara Aria es linda y es por eso que todos se enamoran de ella, incluso tu

-yo ¿ quién demonios crees que soy?

-el idiota que se enamoró de Aria y esta dolido aun así no permitiré que hables mas de ella.

- ¿quién te crees?

-¿tu quien te crees?

Empezamos a forcegear y de un momento a otro terminamos rendidos encima del piso de la sala y demonio llego a lamerle cada a Emma.

-te llevas bien con Demonio

-es Agradable, mas que tú- ese sujeto, el del centro comercial,¿ en realidad esta tras Aria?

-te lo dije una vez debes mantenerla segura, claro esta si aun la quieres.

-necesitas respuesta

-no, aun asi,sé que no necesito volvertelo a decir

- niñita insolente

-insolente y lo que quiera, aun así soy mas madura que tu.

-si claro

-me voy estar de y mañana tengo que madrugar

-¿en domingo ? Si claro

-no le debo explicaciones a nadie. Adiós Demonio

-niñita

POV EMMA

Ayer fue un día muy extraño para mi pero me alegra de que Aria sea feliz, intento preguntarme que sucedió pero evite el tema y le dije que hoy se lo explicaria pero hoy no sera después de todo hoy tengo que hacer un viaje importante, salí sin hacer ningún ruido, me dirigí a la estación de trenes y me subí al que me llevaría a mi ciudad natal. Hace tres horas que estoy en el tren, finalmente llegue y por suerte apenas son las ocho de la mañana, fui y compre unas flores y me dirigí a mi destino.

- Hola, ¿ como has estado? Lamento no haber venido antes pero ya sabes no puedo venir siempre no es tan fácil

- Hace tanto que no vienes, pero estoy mejor,¿ no preferiría pasar tu cumpleaños con tus amigos, que con esta anciana?¿que le paso a tu rostro?

-no hay nadie mejor con quien quiera pasar este día que tu abuelita y paso lo usual

-mi dulce Emma. ¿Que Haré sin ti de ahora en adelante?

-concentir a tus otros nietos

- mi niña en realidad quiero ayudarte, puedo pagar tus estudios acá, no porque tengas dieciocho añosdebes dejar tus amigos estudios y trabajar solo por capricho de mi hija.

- no dejare de estudiar, conseguí trabajo de medio tiempo en la librería de Villa Kiss y también en un café los fines de semana, además nunca Me aprovecharía de ti.

-pero mi niña...

-soy tan necia como tú, además tengo algo que probar y soy muy orgullosa para aceptar tu ayuda.

- no eres como yo, eres peor.

- soy la versión nueva.

Semanas después.

POV Aria

Tengo la sensacion de haber olvidado algo importante, ni la menor idea, me pregunto que será, no debe ser importate, lo importante es que dentro de dos días sera mi cumpleaños mi primer cumpleaños junto a Nathaniel, que alegría. Pero siento por alguna razón que Emma esta mas distante, quisiera saber en que esta metida pues llega tarde a casa y los fines de semana sale desde temprano y no llega si no hasta la noche, puede ser que este metida en problemas y yo no ala pueda ayudar.

No lo se solo se que quiero que ella sea feliz y para so haré que Castiel se le confiese.

-Castiel ¿ podemos hablar ?

-si, dime

-¿a ti te gusta Emma?

-mira yo puedo ayudarte a conquistarla solo dime que la quieres

-jajaja, Aria no se de donde sacas esas ideas pero piensa las cosas antes de hablar.

Después de decir eso se marcho, no salio como lo planee pero algo se me ocurrira para unirlos.

POV CASTIEL

No se de donde saca Aria esas idas pero me inquieta lo que esta pensando, yo Complicarme la vida con alguien como Emma, no gracias.

-Castiel

-si Rosa

-planeamos una fiesta para Aria sera este fin de semana y necesito tu ayuda y claro tu presencia ¿ nos ayudaras?

- ¿ por que no?, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

-avisale a Emma, si la ves últimamente es difícil encontrarla.

-bien

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue subir a la azotea, no pensaba buscar a Emma si quieren algo pueden pedírselo ellos mismos,, para mi sorpresa ahí estaba ellas, dormida con los libros y cuadernos a un lado, sigo que es pensando qule es muy extraña.

- despierta este lugar no es para dormir

- dejame tranquila pelos de catsup.

-Rosa te busca deberías ir a ver para que te quiere.

- olvidalo- mientras bostezada - estoy muy cansada para su ajetreo.

- no me digas ¿que es todo esto?

- ¿tu que crees? La tarea de mañana

-exageras en cumplimiento

- Piensa lo que quieras,

A pesar de su mal humor me quede junto a ella mientras terminaba la tarea una Vez tocaron el timbre se marcho y yo también. Cuando al fin supe que es eso tan importante que Rosa quería era que fuera a encargar el pastel para el cumpleaños a una cafetería en el centro, aparentemente ella y el delegadito están muy ocupados para hacerlo. Cuando entre en la cafetería me lleve una sorpresa, al ver a una de las meseras, quien era Emma.

- Bienvenido que desea- su quijada cayo hasta el suelo - le daré una mesa.

Ordene un café y espere a que su turno terminara, cuando salio, yo la esperaba, tendría que decirme que sucedía

POV EMMA

Demonios Castiel vino a la cafetería justo el dia que sustitui a una compañera y para colmo me estaba esperando cuando salí lo primero que hizo fue

- ¿quieres de irme que demonios haces aquí?

- pues no es obvio aquí trabajo

-¿ por qué?

- por que soy mayor de edad y mami y papi no pagaran mks estudios por eso.

- no entiendo, entremos a ese lugar y me explica.

Entramos al bar y le e/aplique todo, aunque sigo sin entender por que se lo conté tan fácilmente.

-entindo por eso ya no pasas tanto tiempo con Aria

-no tengo opción, llevo semanas sin que mis padres me den algo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza y no es conveniente que Aria lo sepa, haría lo posible para cambiar esto.

-si parece querer arreglar tu vida

- ¿ por que lo dices?

- me pregunto si estaba enamorado de ti

-demonios una vez que se le mete una idea a la cabeza no la olvida

- y ¿ que piensas hacer?

- nada dejar que haga lo que quiera

- enserio

-si pronto se aburrirá

- como quieras.

- no le digas

- no lo haré.

Salimos del bar y nos dirigimos a casa al hablar Castiel con Rosa nos dijo que haría una fiesta sorpresa para Aria y aceptamos ayudar, después de todo no todos los días se cumplen dieciocho años.


End file.
